Cinnamon rolls, snail rolls, whirls and honey twists have long been made, after the dough has been prepared, by forming the dough into a flat rectangle, the cinnamon or other flavoring added, rolling the rectangle into a long spiral and then sliced into discs for baking. Prior art forming means include the well known variously configured tips for piston type cake decorators and cookie cutters and applicant's own patented doughnut making machine disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,110 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,661. There is a need, however, for a machine capable of rapid and economical handling of the dough for sweet roll making on a commercial scale.